


A Glimpse at the Life of Anderson & Hummel [aka Verse Table of Contents]

by GleefulPoppet



Series: Pressed Against the Glass [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulPoppet/pseuds/GleefulPoppet
Summary: We're breaking the 4th wall with this one. Read all the juicy details in "A Glimpse at the Life of Anderson & Hummel," an exclusive story by Sabie Blathers for New York magazineIn the Know: An Insider’s Guide to Today’s Fanfiction.It *includes* the first look at the Anderson-Hummel infamous spreadsheet.[aka] a Table of Contents for the "Pressed Against the Glass" verse, so you can read the stories in chronological order if you would like to. It will be updated every time a new one-shot is added.=======================================
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Pressed Against the Glass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992307
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	A Glimpse at the Life of Anderson & Hummel [aka Verse Table of Contents]

“A Glimpse at the Life of Anderson & Hummel”  
An Exclusive story for _In the Know: An Insider’s Guide to Today’s Fanfiction  
_ By Sabie Blathers

If there is one thing Kurt knows how to do better than anything else, it’s how to organize his life. With more than five years spent as an intern at Vogue, those skills were sure to spill over into his relationship with Blaine. They must have the best-run household in upper Manhatten. And Blane is so here for it. So let’s break down what we know about these incredibly successful men of New York. This is a rare opportunity to be “in the know,” we’re getting up close and personal.

First, we’re thrilled to get an _exclusive_ glimpse of the infamous “ **Anderson-Hummel Spreadsheet.”** If you’ve read _Pressed Against the Glass_ , you know how vital this spreadsheet is to Kurt and Blaine. 

_Get your insider's glimpse at the spreadsheet_ [★[HERE](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1b2WLR0GEhvtlwEGBwuwYtzlvJxxF8rOYNYM_zMf8D38/edit?usp=sharing)★].

 **But reader beware! There are MAJOR SPOILERS for the original story. Do not open unless you’ve finished** **_Pressed Against the Glass_** **.**

\------------------------------

We’re also the first to break the news that there will be oodles of one-shots added to the _Pressed Against the Glass_ verse. We’ve spoken directly with the author GleefulPopppet who laughed and said, “I have more ideas than I’ll ever be able to finish.” For those of us who have loved reading the main story, we’re hoping that she will be able to finish them all! Which rumor has it is more than thirty ideas and counting.

In the meantime, we can provide you with this handy-dandy guide to all the current one-shots the author _has_ finished.

 **How to read this story in order** (updated each time a one-shot is added):

  1. Pressed Against the Glass=PATG [[Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872336)]  
[The main story has a **real** ending. You don’t need to read any other one-shots or future stories]  
  

  2. Remind Me Who I Really Am [[Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286702)]  
[Read any time after Chapter 4. Takes place in Chapter 1]  
  

  3. Two Pumpkins & Twenty Monkeys [[Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304114)]  
[Takes Place inside Chapter 22. Halloween]  
  

  4. Honeymoon Confession [[Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852214)]  
[Takes Place after Chapter 30. Come What May, I Will Love You]



Or you can simply read them in the order with which the author publishes them in the series collection. 

Until next time readers, we invite you to stay “in the know” by [subscribing](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992307) to the series on AO3! You can also keep checking back here for any updates on the Anderson-Hummel _Pressed Against the Glass_ verse.


End file.
